Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing apparatus, a mobile terminal, and a program and, more particularly, to an image processing system in which an image processing apparatus and a mobile terminal are linked to each other.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image processing systems are known in which an image processing apparatus such as an MFP (Multifunction Peripherals) and a mobile terminal such as a tablet terminal are linked to each other in the state of being communicable in a wired or wireless manner so as to perform various processes (for example, see JP 2014-45418 A).
In addition, among image processing systems in which an image processing apparatus and a mobile terminal are linked to each other, a system has been proposed in which the image processing apparatus transmits web screen information to the mobile terminal in response to a request from the mobile terminal, and the mobile terminal displays the web screen information (for example, 2009-176159 A). According to such a conventional technology, in the web screen information displayed using the mobile terminal, a button image used for an instruction for transmission of FAX or an electronic mail and the like are included. When, such a button image is operated by a user, the image processing apparatus transmits FAX or an electronic mail to a transmission destination designated by the original web screen information.
An image processing apparatus such as an MFP can transmit image data read using a scanning function to the outside within being attached to an electronic mail. In such a case, in a transmission source address of the electronic mail, an address set to the image processing apparatus in advance is recorded. Meanwhile, generally, an image processing apparatus installed to an office or the like is shared by a plurality of users. For this reason, for example, in a case where an electronic mail to which image data is attached is transmitted to the outside by each user by using the image processing apparatus, a recipient of the electronic mail cannot perceive a user who has transmitted the mail.
In order to prevent such a situation, for example, a transmission form may be considered to be employed in which an image processing apparatus and a mobile terminal possessed by a user are linked to each other, image data read using a scanning function of the image processing apparatus is fetched into the mobile terminal once, and an electronic mail is transmitted from the mobile terminal to the outside. In a case where an electronic mail is transmitted from a user's individual mobile terminal, an electronic mail address of the individual user is recorded in the field of a transmission source address, and accordingly, a recipient of the mail can specify a person who has transmitted the mail.
However, in a case where the transmission form in which an electronic mail is transmitted from each mobile terminal as described above is employed, the user needs to perform a complicated operation. In other words, in case of the transmission form described above, a user, first, after reading an image of a document using a scanning function by operating the image processing apparatus, needs to convert image data generated using the scanning function into image data of a data format that can be handled by the mobile terminal by further operating the image processing apparatus and then, perform an operation of fetching the image data into the mobile terminal. Then, after the image data is fetched into the mobile terminal, the user needs to start up an electronic mail transmitting function such as a mailer by operating the mobile terminal and perform an operation of designating the image data fetched from the image processing apparatus as an attached file. Accordingly, in a case where image data is fetched into the mobile terminal from the image processing apparatus, and an electronic mail is transmitted, a user's operation is complicated, and convenience is degraded.